Let's get a Room
by Luckster25
Summary: Joker and Harley need a room and they need it NOW. Sexy JokerXHarley fluff based on Suicide Squad's Joker & Harley that I absolutely HAD to get out of my head for you all to enjoy. Rated M for language, violence and VERY sexual themes. You have been warned. Please Review if you could!


**Notes: This is the first JokerXHarley fic (FLUFF!) that I've written in about 3 years! So please be kind and it would be VERY appreciated if you could please please please leave a review! Also, please be aware that this story contains VERY adult themes, including violence, bad language and scenes of a very sexual nature. But I figure that's why you're here ;) Oh yeah, and it based on Suicide Squad's Joker and Harley because OMG isn't Leto the greatest Joker you've ever laid eyes on? Anyway, I digress... Please enjoy and review - Thank you -**

He shoved Harley hard against the alley wall. She giggled softly, "Oh, Mistah J…" Joker growled in response and took her chin gently in one hand while the other rested on her hip. He planted soft kisses on plump red lips and she wanted desperately to taste his tongue but he wouldn't let her. His teasing drove her crazy and he knew it. His hand moved to her arse and he squeezed just enough for her to whimper softly as he began placing soft kisses along her bruised jawline. She winced slightly at the pain.

That bloody Bat. If games with Batsy weren't so damned fun he'd have killed the flying rodent for what he'd done to his Harls. No one had the right to hurt Harley. No one except _him_.

Harley rested her hands on his chest. His purple shirt was unbuttoned just enough that she traced a finger over the black tattoos adorning his pale white skin. Joker released his grip on Harley's chin and allowed his hand to snake slowly down her body toward her hips, before tucking a finger into the waistband of her shorts, pulling himself closer, his other hand still gripping her arse firmly. His lips moved back to hers and he kissed her harder, this time allowing her to taste him just a little. Harley ran her hands down his chest and stomach toward the button of his pants. Before she could go any further Joker released his grasp on her, grabbed at her wrists and pulled his lips away from hers. His silver eyes gleamed as he stared at her.

"Let's get a room." His head cocked sideways and grinned at Harley, his eyes darting toward the road. "And steal a car." His grin broadened as he pulled a confused Harley away from the wall. _A room_? Well sure, it'd beat hanging out with Joker's henchmen at their usual hideout. Harley was sure they always listened on the other side of the door whenever she and Joker were together. And she didn't appreciate it.

Harley shrugged, "Sure thing, Puddin'!" Her smile matched his as she followed out of the alley behind him.

He stood in the middle of the road, hands by his sides just waiting. Headlights approached from the distance and Joker clenched his fists, broad grin still adorning his face as the car skidded toward him, the driver frantically beeping at the madman to move out of the way but Harley _knew_ her Mistah J wouldn't back down. The car came to a screeching halt just inches from The Joker, who just stared maniacally at the furious driver, a slow and heavy laugh reverberating into the night.

Harley skipped to the passenger side door, swung it open and climbed inside. She flashed a smile at the driver who gazed in silent disbelief for a short moment. "Hope ya don't mind us borrowing ya ride, mister!"

"What the fuck do y – " The man didn't have time to finish his sentence before the door opened and Joker hauled him out of the car by his collar. He also didn't have a chance to respond before Joker smacked him square in the jaw with a clenched fist, sending him crumbling toward the pavement with just one hit. Harley heard the crack as the man's head hit the concrete.

"Well uh, thanks for the ride." He grinned, climbed into the car beside Harley and leant over to kiss her passionately, before revving the engine and slamming his foot down on the accelerator as hard as he could. Within seconds the pair were wreaking havoc on the streets of Gotham, speeding through red lights and terrifying the pedestrians.

As Joker sped through the streets, a look of thrill and excitement beaming on his face, Harley licked her lips and slid her hand over his thigh. He glanced sideways for a moment before returning his gaze to the road. Her fingers teased gently over his cock before working the button on his pants loose and pulling down the zip. Joker just raised an eyebrow and allowed her to continue. Harley repositioned herself in the car and bent forwards towards his lap, sliding his hardening cock out of his purple silk boxers. She started at the base and kissed her way to the tip, before placing his length in her mouth, trying her damnedest to take in as much as she could. She sucked slowly, moving up and down and licking at the tip causing Joker to shift slightly in his seat. He released one hand from the steering wheel in order to reach over and squeeze her arse, hard. Harley responded by moaning, sending shivers through Joker but damn, he was determined she wouldn't make him come. "Fuck, Harls…"He growled and closed his eyes for a second, causing the car to veer toward a nearby lamppost and snapping a wing mirror clean off. He grabbed Harley by the hair and yanked her off of him, "Harley, baby, save some for the bedroom…" He spoke softly before slamming on the breaks and allowing the car to come skidding to a sideways stop outside of a small motel.

Doing his best to force his erection back into his pants, Joker climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He held the door open for Harley, and grinned at her, "Shall we?" He held his hand out to her and she took it, pulling herself up from the car, giggling. The two of them headed in to the small motel lobby. Harley bounded up to the desk where a middle aged man sat, reading a newspaper – she had to giggle to herself when she noticed the headline on the front of the paper, it seemed to always be about Joker these days. The man didn't look up. Harley made a point of ringing the bell repeatedly and loudly clearing her throat, while Joker stood silently beside her. "Yes?" The man sighed, still not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"A room, please." Harley insisted. The man sighed impatiently and folded his newspaper irritably.

"Single? Double?" Harley frowned at him.

"Double. Obviously." She glanced over at Joker who took the opportunity to pull a gun from the harness strapped to his body. The man finally looked up, terror spreading over his pudgy middle aged features as he did so. He threw his hands up as Joker threw his gun up and aimed it at his face.

"Woah, hey, look I don't want any trouble." He quivered. Joker raised his eyebrows and grinned that maniacal grin, wavering the gun in the general direction of the keys hanging on the wall behind him.

"A room, then?" Joker barely blinked as he stared intensely.

The middle aged man attempted some sort of smile – although it was rather half-hearted, Harley thought – and fumbled for a set of keys. He threw the keys in Harley's direction and she caught them with both hands. "Look, no charge, and I won't tell the cops you're here or nothin'. I, I promise." He stammered.

"You're right, you won't." Joker smiled and Harley turned to leave the lobby area, a single gunshot ringing through the room and a thud as a body hit the floor. Harley skipped outside, listening to Jokers slow, deranged laugh following behind her.

Joker strode into the room and Harley followed behind, slamming the door shut firmly behind her. She leaned back against the door suggestively allowing her blue and red jacket to slip down from her shoulders and onto the floor. "So, whatcha got in mind, Puddin'?" She smiled and twisted one pig tail between her fingers, shooting him a look both innocent and seductive at the same time – a look that only Harley could pull off.

Oh, he _loved_ that look.

Without saying a word he turned and took her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. For a moment he just stared at her, his eyes burning into hers. A faint, low growl escaped his lips and he placed a hand either side of her face and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Joker let go of Harley for moment, slipping the gun harness from his body and discarding it on the floor, alongside her jacket. He kissed her again, biting at her bottom lip teasingly before pulling away and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Get on the bed, Harls."Joker growled his command at her and Harley enthusiastically obliged, bouncing onto the small motel room bed. She balanced on her knees at the edge of the bed, facing him as he stepped toward her; the tattoos on his toned chest and stomach now fully exposed. She paused momentarily to marvel at his pale and slim – yet muscular frame. He grasped the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head; another item discarded without care onto the floor. Harley responded by attempting to loosen the button on Joker's pants once again, but she was met with a swift blow across the face with the back of his hand – his chunky gold rings leaving a nasty sting across her face. "Not yet, baby." He grinned down at her and cupped her already bruised cheek in his hand. She tried not to flinch at the pain, instead pouting at him with eyes wide. "Patience…" He whispered at her, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Joker was quick about removing her bra. He placed a hand on the centre of her chest and motioned for her to lay back. She did as he wanted – and he always wanted something different. Some days he was gentle. Some days he was rough. Some days he let her take control but today was not one of those days, she had come to realise. Joker removed his shirt and craned his neck a little, before dropping to his knees at the end of the bed. He removed her stiletto boots, then placed his hands on her inner thighs, sliding slowly upwards toward her shorts. He gazed up at her for a short moment; she lay back, stretched out before him and her eyes closed in anticipation of what would come next. His fingers curled around the top of her shorts and he dragged them down along with her fishnets and thong. Before long she lay entirely naked before him, save for the gold collar around her neck that read 'PUDDIN' in large gold letters.

His hands back at her thighs, he pushed her legs apart and began placing gentle kisses over her soft, warm skin. He kissed over her tattoos but she didn't expect it when he suddenly stopped and dragged his tongue up her inner thigh and ever so gently over her pussy. She gasped his name softly, "Mistah J…" He grinned and kissed her again, his tongue snaking teasingly in and out of her. One hand grasped at her thigh while the other slid slowly toward her opening. He pulled his mouth away and looked up to observe her expression as he slipped a finger agonizingly slowly inside her. Her body tensed feeling him inside of her and she frowned a little, eyes shut tight.

He loved watching her. She was _so_ fucking beautiful and she was _his_. _His_ toy to play with how and when he liked.

He moved slowly inside her, knowing it drove her crazy. She bucked her hips forward, indicating for him to move faster and deeper. It only made him stop and pull away. "Ah ah ah…" He grinned. The little brat could be so impatient sometimes and he fully intended to drag this out for as long as he could. Harley opened her eyes and perched on her elbows, staring down at him. He raised his eyebrows and wagged a finger at her, grin still plastered across his face.

"Sorry Puddin'," Before Harley could say another word he pushed back inside and she threw her head back, another sigh escaping her lips. He watched her – admiring her perfect body, tattoos and bruises and scars and all – and then slipped another finger inside her. She breathed heavily and he moved rhythmically. His lips moved back to her pussy and he kissed her where she was most sensitive, his tongue tracing circles over her clit as his fingers continued to work in and out. Her body began to tense and her breathing grew heavier, but Joker was _not_ about to let her come.

He stopped suddenly and pulled away from her. "Not yet, Harley, baby." Harley dropped back down on the bed with a soft sigh and Joker stood for a moment; his bottom half still fully clothed, although his erection was obvious through his pants. She gazed up at him with big baby blue eyes as he dropped down on the bed above her. She shuffled further toward the headboard and he climbed onto the bed, their eyes locked together, the pair admiring each other silently. Her hands ran up his toned arms as he leaned forward and their lips clashed together. Harley could taste herself on his tongue as they fiercely explored one another's mouths. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, and her fingers tangled through his bright green, slicked back hair.

He moved from her lips, placing rough kisses over her bruises, working his way to her neck. By this point she barely noticed the sting of her injuries and simply pulled him in closer. His kisses trailed her neck and collar bone and she turned her head to allow him better access. He bit down growling softly at her and she let out a breathy sigh. His kisses became more ferocious as he travelled over her body, leaving smears of red lipstick across her pale skin and allowing his teeth to graze over her nipples. Her hands slipped away from his neck and she dared to touch herself as his mouth worked over her. But he knew.

"Now, now, Harls."Joker seized Harley's hands in his and slammed them against the headboard. He leaned over her, a menacing look in his wide eyes as he cocked his head sideways. "No _cheating_." She fluttered her eyes at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, I promise." He loosened his grip and she wriggled her wrists free of his grasp. Joker leaned back down and continued to place kisses down her body; his tongue slipping back out and exploring her wetness, sending shivers across her body. Her stomach tightened and she clenched the bed sheets in her fists as he teased her. He knew she was close. He pulled away and allowed his tongue to glide over her body, between her breasts and back towards her neck, where he paused to bite down again before hauling himself up and unbuttoning his pants. He dropped them to his knees along with his boxers, freeing his fully erect cock. Harley grinned with delight and positioned herself below him.

"Ready, baby?" Joker teased, running a hand through his hair and craning his neck again. Harley nodded enthusiastically. He dropped forward again, steadying himself on toned arms. Her hands gripped his arms as he entered her slowly, ensuring that she would appreciate every inch of him.

"Mistah J!" Harley closed her eyes moaned his name at him as he pulled back out again, his eyes still glaring down at her, studying the intense pleasure that spread over her face. He thrust back inside, this time harder. She whimpered and he threw his head back, his own eyes closing and a wide grin curling across his face as pleasure coursed through his body. He breathed heavily as they fucked, Harley gasping with each thrust, rocking her hips in time with his. They developed a steady rhythm and he leaned down to kiss and bite at her lips. She arched her back, inviting him to wrap his arm underneath her. He felt her tightening around him and knew she was close again.

But Joker still wasn't ready to let her come – not yet – and instead pulled out of her suddenly, causing her to moan irritably at him, an unimpressed scowl on her face. All he could do was grin and laugh at her adorable expression, before rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him.

Now it was Harley's turn to have her fun with _him_.

She sat up, legs either side of him, and ran her hands over his chest. Her fingers worked down to the word 'JOKER' tattooed across his stomach and she traced each letter one by one. He quivered slightly under her touch and placed his hands on her thighs, his thumbs gently sliding up her inner thighs sending shivers through her whole body. She leaned forward and their lips crashed together once more, tongues colliding with force. His cock teased at her entrance as she rocked back and forth above him. Joker breathed deeply as Harley returned kisses of her own over his neck and collarbone – giggling as she kissed and sucked at the tattoos that covered his chest – before sitting up and repositioning herself over his cock. He thrust back inside and she began moving rhythmically on top of him. His hands grasped her hips, pulling her down harder onto him.

"Oh Harls…" He moaned her name, "You feel _so_ good baby." His silver eyes bore deep into hers once more and his lips were parted as his breathing became heavier. He was trying desperately to hold on as long as he could but _damn_ it felt so good inside of her. Harley smiled down at her Mistah J, and feeling herself reaching a point of pure ecstasy threw her head back and screamed his name, broad smile still spread across her face.

"Oh fuck, J! Mistah J!" Hearing Harley screaming his name was enough for Joker to arrive at his own orgasm, and as she tightened around him he felt himself release and an explosion of pleasure coursed through their bodies as they came together.

Harley looked back down at Joker who now laid with his eyes closed, smile dragged across his face and breathing heavily. She rolled off him and onto her back, her heart racing. She turned to look at him, his own heart beating visibly in his chest, and glistening with sweat.

"Hey, Puddin'?" She spoke first, never one to remain quiet.

"Yeah, Harl?" He didn't open his eyes.

"That was great." Her grin widened.

"It always is, baby…" He cracked an even wider smile, as if it were even possible, and laughed his slow, menacing laugh, "Ha… Ha… Ha… Haa."


End file.
